13 is a Lucky Number
by Mishiro
Summary: Koushiro's attempts at getting Mimi
1. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and stuff  
  
---  
  
Koushiro stood up in his room, slammed his fist on the desk and shouted, "I will ask Mimi out." He then winced at the pain that act had caused. He decided to shout again, but he shouted something much less appropriate then he had before.  
  
Later after he had changed from his bunny pajamas, he walked down the street. He saw Mimi sitting on a bench alone. He walked up to her, took a deep breath.  
  
"Mimi, how would you like to see a movie tonight?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to!" Mimi said.  
  
"Really?" Koushiro asked without belief.  
  
"Well, ok, Hikari I'll be over in 5." She snapped her cellphone shut, "Oh, hey, Koushiro."  
  
"Hey, Mimi" He walked back home extremely disappointed.  
  
--- 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, not true, blah, blah, blah.  
  
---  
  
The next day Koushiro approached Mimi, he had a rose, not a dozen, for roses are not cheap and he is not rich, a rose in hand and actually had attempted to comb his hair for once.  
  
He tapped Mimi on the shoulder, she turned, and he realised he had made a mistake. This woman had a scarring face, a slight beard, and a cigarette hanging out of the side of her mouth.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, r-really." Koushiro was seriously frightened.  
  
"Oi, MIKE! SOME PERVERT IS TRYING TO GROPE ME!" The mentally scarring woman yelled.  
  
A big biker guy came running, "Dammit, get away from my woman, you Japanese son of a bitch!" An American tourist Koushiro realised and fled.  
  
"Really sorry, I truly am!" Koushiro shouted.  
  
"YOU TOUCH ROXY AGAIN AND I'LL CRACK YOUR SKULL!" The man shouted.  
  
"MEEP!" Koushiro didn't stop running until he got home.  
  
--- 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: If Digimon was filled up with rampant gayness, then Digimon would be mine. But as there is not one announced gay character, digimon is not mine.  
  
---  
  
Koushiro went to Mimi's house later that day. Mrs. Tachikawa answered the door.  
  
"Oh, Mimi? I think she's out in the backyard."  
  
"Okay, thank you." Koushiro walked around the back of the house. There Mimi was in a very tiny bikini. Koushiro's face was burning. "Hi Mimi."  
  
"Hi, Koushiro," Mimi said taking off her sunglasses, "Hey, could you get my back?" She tossed him a bottle of tanning oil.  
  
Koushiro dropped the bottle, and said, "Actually, no, I'm not feeling well." He ran and stopped about two blocks later to contain his nose bleed.  
  
--- 


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or anything of value for that matter.  
  
---  
  
The next day Koushiro walked up to Mimi at the mall.  
  
"Um, Mimi?"  
  
Mimi turned around. "Yes?"  
  
"Would you like to go to a movie and dinner?"  
  
"Sure!" Mimi said, "I'll invite everyone else." She paid for her stuff and left.  
  
"What? No! Just me and you, just me and you..." But Mimi was already too far away and she didn't hear him.  
  
By the end of that night Koushiro ended up spending 165 dollars at the movies and about 60 dollars at a diner.  
  
--- 


	5. 5

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
---  
  
There Mimi was standing on the street corner. Koushiro built up his confidence and walked up to her.  
  
"Hello, umm..." Koushiro said.  
  
A disturbing voice came, "Yeah hon, you looking for a good time?" She turned, Koushiro's eyes widened, "Holy shit it's you! MIKE! IT'S THAT PERVERT AGAIN!"  
  
"No, I wasn't I thought you were someone else! Really!" Koushiro took a step back.  
  
A man came running out of the alley with a shot gun. "DAMN! DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH MY WOMAN?"  
  
"I didn't touch her this time!" Koushiro said.   
  
"Well, actually he didn't." The mentally scarring woman said.  
  
"Oh, well, you can go. But if you're ever near my Roxy again," The man raised his gun.  
  
Koushiro took off as fast as possible.  
  
--- 


	6. 6

Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, other wise there would be a various assortment of Digimon underwear and I'm fairly sure there aren't  
  
---  
  
Koushiro walked up to Mimi and checked to make sure it was her. Then he decided this would be the day then he would get her for sure.  
  
He walked up to her cautiously, then he was glommed on the arm by a little old lady.   
  
"Oh! Kou Kou! I haven't seen you in so long. Why do you ignore your grandmother so? Now come along lets go buy you some new clothes, and candy."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Grandma." Koushiro cursed loudly in his head before following his grandma to a department store.  
  
--- 


	7. 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.  
  
---  
  
Koushiro sat down next to Mimi on the park bench, "Hey, Mimi, can I talk to you for a little while?"  
  
"Sure!" She replied, "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, um nothing much I guess..." He blushed, and Mimi giggled, "Well, I would like to tell you... That I l-like..."  
  
Mimi gasped.  
  
"I like..." Koushiro started again, "I like your hair!"   
  
He ran. 'Dammit that was my chance!'  
  
--- 


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
---  
  
Koushiro had to get advice, so he went to Yamato.  
  
"Mimi huh?" Yamato said, looking deep into thought, "Either a song or a love letter."  
  
"Well, I can't sing for crap so... I guess that's out of the question, but I guess a love letter could work." Koushiro grinned, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Koushiro got home and opened a new text document on his pineapple and typed out his love letter to Mimi.  
  
Mimi,  
I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you wanted to be more than just friends.  
Izumi Koushiro  
  
He then called Yamato.  
  
"One more thing," Koushiro said, "What's Mimi's locker number?"  
  
"I think its 118." Yamato said, yawned, and hung up.  
  
---Next Day---  
  
He dropped the note in her locker when he came to school early and he patiently waited until lunch.  
  
"OHHH! KOUSHIRO! I'M SO GLAD YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY!" A short girl, with brown hair chopped off in short pigtails glommed on Koushiro's arm.  
  
"Mimi... Sanada?" Koushiro asked, 'Yamato, I'm going to kill you!'  
  
"Yes, it's me silly. You put the note in my locker!" Mimi Sanada said.  
  
"Um, I'm sick, I gotta go, um, somewhere." He went off and loitered in the men's bathroom for the rest of lunch.  
  
---- 


End file.
